Owen Elliot
Owen Elliot is a recurring character on Nikita. A "cleaner" operative of Division, Owen works for Division until his fiancee, Emily, is killed in crossfire, much like Nikita's former fiance, Daniel. Biography The Army Years In 1999 Sam along with his Delta unit were assigned to be in Kosovo.Siktir yalancı. Alayının amk. Even before he turns from Division, Percy had intended to kill Owen after his mission of obtaining one of Percy's black boxes for security reasons. When Emily is shot by one of Division's snipers, Owen tries to avenge her, and Division captures him. Nikita rescues him and talks him out of killing Percy, trying to get him to join her against Division. Nikita takes him back to treat his wounds although Owen struggles against her. In Resistance, Nikita and Owen realize that it is he who killed Nikita's fiancee, leaving Nikita heartbroken again. After he expresses remorse, he escapes with the black box to get revenge on Percy alone. In Dark Matter, Owen and Nikita team up again to find more Black Boxes and is captured by the US government. Later, when their mission is completed, he disappears again. In Into The Dark, Nikita and Owen go to London to retrieve one of Division's black boxes, but then he tells Nikita he plans on releasing its contents to the public. Nikita disagrees. Owen turns on her. Season Two Owen returned in . It was revealed that he works for Gogol. Season Three Owen returned in Season Three where it was revealed he had been confined to , a rouge division cleaner who broke Owen out of prison for Amanda.]]a Russian prison. He was broken out of prison by Anne, a rogue Division agent, per request by Amanda. Amanda needed Owen as he was the only one alive who knew the whereabouts of the Cryptograph . Upon his return, he divulged to Nikita that he couldn't remember his life before Division. After a confrontation with Amanda at her safehouse in Luxemburg, he discovered his real name is Sam. Though Amanda escaped, his past remains a mystery, that is until Owen went to clean up a murder scene after Amanda killed Evan Danforth. She knocked him out and reversed the brainwashing she did to Owen years ago. After Nikita woke him up sometime after Amanda left, Owen revealed he was actually named Sam Matthews. It was later revealed that Sam was working with Amanda, and she had him trick Nikita into helping him kill the last surviving member of his corrupted unit that was selling drugs. The reason Owen killed him was the same reason he killed the other members of his unit: they attempted to cut him out of the deal he masterminded. Shortly after, he turned Nikita over to Amanda who gave him cash and connections to people he could sell the contents of the last black box to. Sam later took the black box from Ryan Fletcher's safe; however, Michael caught onto Owen after he asked suspicious questions about it. Michael confronted and fought Sam until an armed team that was loyal to Alexandra Udinov's mutinous group found them. This was both good for him because they detained Michael, and bad for him because they put Division under lockdown with no way to get out. Shortly after, he called Amanda to inform her that he couldn't leave due to a coup d'etat in Division forcing a lockdown; however, he actually helped Amanda in her further plans to mentally destroy Nikita for after Nikita listened in on that phone call while in Amanda's captivity, had a horrified look on her face, knowing Amanda got a huge victory. In episode High-Value Target, Sam conducted an auction of the black box during G-20 with the German Intelligence agent as the bid winner. The agent who is himself a double/sleeper agent working together with Amanda, double-crossed Sam. During the ensuing fight near the end of the episode, Sam shot and killed the double-agent and had an opportunity to recover the black box, but instead he shot and destroyed it. The pursuing Nikita and Michael saw Sam left the scene and found black box destroyed. Nikita wondered aloud saying, "Sam?" To which Michael responded, "Or Owen. Maybe we haven't lost him yet." Season Four One hundred days after Nikita was framed for assassinating the president by The Invisible Hand and Amanda, Sam turned up. He wanted a scanner that Alex found thinking it will lead him to Amanda so he could get his revenge for humiliating him at the G20 Summit. But Alex wasn't going to give it up so easily. Just as they were going to fight for it, they were pinned down by The Shop's agents. They eventually got away and head over to Alex's hotel room which she was sharing with Sonya. Sonya like Alex didn't trust Sam so they wanted him to leave. Sam refused, despite having a gun pointed at his head. Alex made a compromise that he can stay and she would share their findings. But Alex was caught by the CIA and was later interrogated. Sam escaped with Sonya and they called over Michael so he could help spring Alex loose from the CIA. Sam would later on tell Nikita to land in an airstrip in Pakistan after the Shop's plans to start World War III between the USA and Pakistan. But the drug dealing terrorists there wanted a "parking fee" for Nikita and her group to stay there. So Alex and Sam took out the one piece of finance that the CIA didn't keep behind a frozen account, diamonds. Alex used 12 million worth in diamonds to the terrorists so she could pay for Nikita's "parking fee." Sam would later on attempt the steal the diamonds, but he saw a Shop agent sneak into the hotel and Sam's conscience convinced him to stop the agent. The agent told them everything after Sam tortured him (including telling Alex that he was trying to steal the diamonds when she was alone after Sam left). Alex would give Sam a suitcase full of broken glass and a tracker rather than the real diamonds. Sam did go to the rendezvous point, but was stopped by a loan shark who he owed money to. Alex would later on save him and told him the diamonds where fakes. Shortly after Alex and Sam had a sexual tryst and began their relationship. But it wasn't long until they found out that Ryan Fletcher killed himself in order to tell Nikita and her people that Amanda was alive. After Sam consoled a grieving Alex, Sam was sent to the military base and was given intructions and told the rest of Nikita's people Nikita and Alex's plan to take down the shop and Amanda once and for all. He was in on the scam that Nikita cooked up to bring down the Shop and it worked. Like the others, Sam was pardoned for his crimes and with the rest of the team paid his respects to Ryan. Sometime later, it was revealed that Sam and Alex would continue their relationship and he would be at her side as her bodyguard. Abilities A former Delta soldier and Cleaner Owen is a highly skilled operative. Owen is an expert with multiple firearms and in unarmed combat. His skills in close combat allow him to quickly take out trained operatives. Trivia He is currently in a relationship with Alexandra as well as her body guard after he rejoined Team Nikita and helped them put an end to The Group. Category:2010 Nikita Characters Category:Division operatives Category:Males